


Careful What You Wish For (Omovember 2020)

by tinyghostie



Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Day Two: Curse or Magic Made Them, Gen, Hypnotism, Magic, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omorashi, Omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyghostie/pseuds/tinyghostie
Summary: Allison doesn’t usually use her powers to fulfil Klaus’ kinky desires. He’s her brother, that’s disgusting. But if it’ll shut him up for a while…
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves if you squint
Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999363
Kudos: 30





	Careful What You Wish For (Omovember 2020)

“Come on, please? Please, please, please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaase, Allison, you’re my very best favourite sister ever, and-”

Allison sighed. “Fine! But I don’t wanna have any sort of involvement in this.”

“Yeah, because your pseudo-incestuous relationships are strictly reserved for Luther.” Klaus agreed.

“Do you want me to do it or not?” Allison snapped.

“Yeah, I do, please, pretty pretty please…” Klaus begged.

“Alright. Do you remember the rules?” Allison felt an awful lot like her brother had managed to drag her into some sort of twisted BDSM scenario.

“Uh-huh! I have to get out of your way for the whole time, I can’t tell anyone, I have to clean it up myself, and it’s just this once, and if I ask again I will be rumoured into telling Pogo everything I ever did wrong in my life.” Klaus tried to conceal his excitement.

“I can’t believe I'm gonna do this.” Allison groaned.

“I can’t believe I'm _finally_ gonna do this.” Klaus sighed happily.

“I heard a rumour…” Allison started. “That you're really thirsty."

Klaus' eyes glossed over and he immediately ran to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"What happened to going to your own room?" Allison raised an eyebrow.

"No water in my room." Klaus' voice was garbled from the water. "And I'm really thirsty."

"Well, as long as you stay out of my way and clean up after yourself-"

"Could you also rumour me to hold my pee?"

"Klaus, remember what happens if you ask again-" Allison reminded him.

"Yeah, I know, I know, it's just... I really wanna hold it in for a really long time, a-and I don't have enough willpower to do that." Klaus did his puppy eyes at her. "I heard a rumour that you were gonna rumour me to hold my pee."

Allison sighed. "Did you really think that was gonna work?"

Klaus pouted. "It was worth a try."

"Fine. If you shut up about this stupid kink of yours, I'll do it. If that's what it takes." Allison agreed, but hesitated. If Klaus wanted to piss so bad... "I heard a rumour... that you had an extremely tiny bladder."

Klaus suddenly stopped and grabbed his crotch. "Traitor! This wasn't part of the plan!"

"Wasn't it?" Allison asked. "You've got desperation, you've got piss, but you won't make a complete mess or make yourself sick from all the water. Best of both worlds."

"Allison!" Klaus hissed. "I'm gonna pee my pants!"

"That was the whole point, dummy." Allison went to the door.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna do it anymore!" Klaus whined. "I actually don't think I have a kink for it after all!" 

"Well, that's a shame."

Klaus didn't feel sexy. He didn't feel a rush of pressure and adrenaline like all his favourite tumblr users said they did.

What Klaus felt was... pain. He hurt so badly. His bladder couldn't cope with all the water he'd just chugged (rather irresponsibly) and it was making sure he knew.

He didn't want to piss himself, but he... he had to. He couldn't move. And he certainly couldn't hold it forever. 

Suddenly, he felt a rush of warmth against his thighs, the leather of his pants becoming wet and shiny. The semi-waterproof material trapped his piss tightly against his skin, making his legs wet and hot.

But he also had the dirty, _dirty_ knowledge that he was peeing his pants in his mom's kitchen, like a small child. Anyone could walk in on him in here. 

Klaus felt a filthy shiver ripple through his body and groaned in pleasure. 

He wouldn't need rumouring for his motivation next time.


End file.
